


Breathing

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Medication, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Sensory Overload, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Your boyfriends help you through an anxious moment.





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @hiddlestonstansworld on Tumblr. 
> 
> Requests are open! (tumblr: young-and-bitchy / request here)

You didn’t see the bad day coming. You were in the living room surrounded by your teammates, not realising the moment all the voices and noises became too much.

You were breathing through your mouth because your nose wasn’t doing the job, and now, you were sitting on the floor in your bedroom, a pit in your stomach and your hands shaking.

You barely heard the knock on your door, followed by Bucky’s voice, “Doll?” He called. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, just a bit shaken,” you answered, not bothering on opening the door or even getting up. 

“Do you mind if we come in?” Loki was the one who spoke this time. 

You took a breath, your head laying back on the mattress of the bed. “It’s fine,” you said. 

The door opened and the two men entered. Loki had his hair in a messy braid and he was using working out clothes while Bucky was wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket, his hair in a bun. 

Bucky tried to disguise his preocupation in a smile, but Loki didn’t bother. He crouched in front of you, but noticed your heavy breathing. He didn’t touch you. 

“I didn’t want to snap at anyone,” you explained before they had the chance to ask you. “It was just…” 

“Too loud?” Bucky inquired. 

You nodded. “You know what they say…,” Loki began. “No rest for the wicked.” 

Bucky slapped his shoulder. “Babe!” 

But you laughed. “It’s okay, dear. Hey, could you pass me the bottle of Mexazolam?” 

“It’s still in the first drawer?” Bucky walked to the other side of the bed. 

“Yeah.” 

He took the bottle from the drawer and threw it at Loki, who caught it on the air. Loki handed you the glass of water on your other nightstand and gave you the bottle of pills. 

Bucky threw himself on your bed, his chest against the mattress. When you swallowed one of the pills, the room fell into silence. 

“You want us to leave?” Bucky asked softly. 

You shook your head. “I want to breathe.” 

Loki nodded. You grabbed one of Bucky’s hands and one of Loki’s, closing your eyes and trying to relax. 

Loki started the exercise. “Breathe in for four seconds… Now hold for seven.” Bucky, Loki and you held your breath. “And out for eight.” You let out your breath slowly, counting for eight seconds in your mind. 

You did the exercise two more times. 

You kissed Bucky’s hand and then Loki’s. “Thank you,” you muttered. “For being here. I know… I know I can be a bit of a handful, sometimes.” 

Bucky chuckled. “You’re joking, right?” He asked. “You’re in a relationship with a hundred-year-old former serial killer.” 

“And with an Asgardian god who has daddy issues and tried to take over the Earth,” Loki continued. 

“If anything, you’re the most sane one out of the three,” Bucky commented. 

You offered them a small smile. “I love you guys so much,” you told them. “You know that, right?” 

“Oh, we do,” Loki responded. 

“What he means is… We love you, too.” 

“C'mere.” 

You patted your sides on the floor, inviting the men to join you. Loki sat to your right and Bucky took a seat to your left. Loki held your hand and Bucky kissed your temple, his metal hand cold against your neck. 

Being an Avenger with anxiety issues wasn’t easy, but remembering every single member of the team had their problems was what got you through the despair of not knowing how things could go at the end of the day. 

And having Loki and Bucky by your side was what got you through the night. 

“We don’t have anywhere to go today, right?” You mumbled. 

“Nope,” Bucky replied. 

You tangled your legs with theirs, noticing a smile coming from Loki’s mouth. “Good.” 

And you stayed there with them, breathing and joking and kissing until you noticed the anxiety had washed away.


End file.
